If It's a Question of Blame, Then
by Alchemy Hael
Summary: Jyuumonji-tachi get an idea in their heads. Beware Sena, they're headed your way. Huh-bros x Sena.


If It's a Question of Blame, Then...

It's really Togano's fault. With all the JUMP he read there was bound to be a point when he would just come across some typical moe moment with some guy forced to dress as a girl or something equally stupid. Which...is fine, just that, he shouldn't have pointed it out to them, at least, not when that...fucking chibi was nearby.

"This's just so fucked. No way can any guy actually look ...hot, like that, in that!"

They were SUPPOSED to be taking a break, which, for Toga meant reading the latest issue of JUMP while Kuroki, just sat there, actually taking a break and Jyuumonji, staring FAR too intently at, some...thing, to be even considered relaxed.

So since they, or Kuroki didn't have anything better to do and it was obvious Jyuumonji wasn't going to reply he decided to just ask what the hell Toga was talking about.

"Huh?"

And the magazine was shoved in his face, too close to see anything but a hint of frills and teary eyes.

"Look at this! No way! Right! No way!"

"Why is he dressed as a cheerleader?"

"He's not a cheerleader! He's a waitress!"

Right, sigh.

Five minutes later they were trying to sit on each other for some perceived offense and the JUMP magazine in question lay forgotten on the bench.

So they didn't notice when Monta leaped toward them, reaching for one of the water bottles on the bench, even though it was right next to them. Toga, however, DID notice when the fucking monkey picked up his magazine, and opened his mouth to let forth some dire threat...

"He kinda looks like Sena doesn't he?"

Of course, the monkey was looking at the cover where some dark haired, big eyed character was posed.

"Hey, isn't that the cheerleader?"

"Waitress!"

Which for some reason got Jyuumonji's attention, or maybe he had been listening the whole time.

"Give it." And didn't wait, instead choosing to yank it out of the receiver's hand.

Intense look that seemed remarkably close to how he looked when he was supposed to be taking a break and instead, looking at some...thing.

Quick look to the field at some...thing. Back to the cover - to the field - and carelessly flipping through pages, until he found the frills and teary eyes.

"Go away Monkey."

And walking away himself, heading toward the field.

He stopped on the sideline and held up the magazine so that it was next to the fucking chibi in his line of sight.

"Yeah, it looks like him. What'dya think."

And threw the magazine at Toga.

And managed to hit Kuroki instead.

But neither of them noticed. All three now suddenly possessed by some strange curiosity, bordering on obsession.

Down at the fifty yard line Sena was overcome with chills.

'Feels just like Agon's murderous stare.'

If only he knew just how UN-murderous that stare really was, he would know to be more afraid of that "Dread head". It would certainly cast his "I'll _crush_ him"s in a different light. But then, Sena didn't know, but Hiruma did. Which was why Agon was being suspiciously co-operative lately... for Agon anyway.

In any case, a challenge had been set forth...somehow...the question?

"D'you think he'd look like...that...in a...as a cheerleader?"

"We could borrow Shizuna's. It would fit...I think."

"Too big" Was the immediate response by all three

(Somewhere else Shizuna suddenly and viciously attacked her brother...for some reason.)

"I think there are some spares, in the locker room."

"S'not a waitress though."

Kuroki and Jyuumonji both slowly turned their heads to look at Toga.

"...Next time."

Nod...yeah...next time.

"But how do we get him to do it?"

Kuroki. Surprisingly, asking the important question.

"How does Hiruma get him to do it?"

Toga. Surprisingly, answering the important question.

…

…

"Ya Ha!"

It didn't take as much convincing as they thought it would. As it turned out, Hiruma was running out of "innocently" provocative photos of their star ace (taken without his knowledge) with which to blackmail/bribe certain parties, as there was, apparently, more than just Agon to keep satisfied.

So, somehow, the three found themselves in possession of a Deimon Devil Bat's cheerleading uniform, slightly modified.

"For the right fit."

They were _supposed_ to wait until after practice, but they'd already had to wait two days since they'd first thought the idea up, because of the modifications.

They made it through the first quarter of practice, somehow. Perhaps throwing their full weight at a padded dummy was relieving. But at the first call for break, they knew immediately.

"Can't wait, let's just do it."

So, grabbing up one of the many weapons left lying around and setting fire to a practice dummy on the other side of the field, they quickly dispensed of the mothering Mamori.

After that it was nothing short of a snatch and grab.

…

…

For two days, Sena had felt as if Agon was watching him at every practice and he had almost started to get used to it before the feeling of being watched suddenly turned into a feeling of being molested.

And then he found himself kneeling, naked in the locker room.

"Eh?!"

With three linebackers staring intently down at him.

Toga's arm shot out and Sena flinched before realizing that something was clutched in his fist...

"...Your...clothes..."

Sena sincerely doubted that whatever Toga had in his hand were his clothes, after all, it looked to be just a little bit of cloth, with Deimon colors. But he reached for it anyway, only, as he raised his arm for it, Toga held it higher and higher so that, in his concentration to get whatever it was that he was being taunted with, Sena didn't notice the full frontal he was giving the others as he reached for it while trying not to get off his knees.

"Hurry up." Jyuumonji.

And Sena grabbed the lowered clothing.

"Eh?!"

…

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine

A/N: No I didn't end it here. If you would like to read the rest of it, just go to my live journal, the link is up on my bio. Unfortunately, it gets really dirty after this so it won't go up here. Fortunately, it gets REALLY dirty after this so that's something to look forward to, eh? Hope you like.

P.S. If you do take the time to go to my bio, click on the link, and read more of this fic I will take that to mean you are of age in your head. Whatever else the world says your age is, if you think you're ready for it feel free, I've warned you. Just don't go crying to mommy when it turns your head bent. Remember fanfiction can't make you gay, but a few more drinks and it might help you along.


End file.
